Meaningless Dreams?
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: Casey is in happy realationship with Max. But she is having trouble forgetting Cappie. Takes Place in season 2. Has light lemons. Dont like dont read..


Hey..This is a one-shot story based on the Greek TV-series..The story is placed in the second season..:DD Please R&R..

Disclaimer- I dont own Greek but I wouldn't mind owning Cappie..;)

The lights went out in the ΖΒΖ house. Casey closed her eyes and thought of her great relationship with Max. Yes Max. He is awesome, right ? But what about Cappie. _Don't think about him Case. _She warned herself.

It's easier to say it than do it.

She closed her eyes. And she felt Cappie's hands all over her body. His lips kissing hers. Her hands around her neck. They were half-naked. The kiss was fierceful. His lips were doing magic on her skin. She moaned. He felt his hands on her back unlocking her bra. She took of his boxers.

And there she woke up. _What the hell ? Why am I dreaming about him. About us. _She shaked her head.

Her phone was ringing. She saw the screen. _MAX. _God. She didn't really know if she could deal with him. But she answered.

'Hey Max' Her voice was cracking.

'Hey Case. Are you okay ? You don't sound really well' he asked her. His voiced looked like he was worried.

'Yes babe. Don't worry. Everything is okay. Why did you call right now in the middle of the night ?' she asked

'I just wanted to say how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you.' He said. She felt awful.

Her face turned pale. If he was here he would know that something was wrong.

'Oh..I...ehmmm..love you too..' she couldn't know how to answer. _He obviously will start wondering why I am so uptight._

But he didn't say a word about her answer. 'Okay..Talk to you tommorow ?' he asked.

'Yes..Of course..Bye..and Goodnight' she said her voice still trembling.

'Okay..Goodnight sweetheart..' he said and hanged up the phone.

She felt terrible. He always thinks about her and the only thing she does is to have sex dreams about Cappie. _I'm such a bad girlfriend.._She thought.

But then again her eyes closed. And there she was again. Kissing Cappie. Feeling his hands teasing her body. Feeling him becoming one with her. Feeling their bodies moving together. Feeling his lips kissing her neck and collarbone.

His hands massasing her breast. She moans ecsatically. He moves in and out of her. Faster and faster. His voice saying her name over and over makes her moan. She dugs her nails into his skin. He groans. Her body starts shaking. It feels so right. His body against hers. She screams his name and collapses on his embrace.

And then she wakes up. Her body was shaking. Her heart was beating fast. _What the heck ? _She thought.

She looked all over the room, only to see Ashleigh peacefully sleeping.

She thought of waking her up but she didn't want to destroy her sleep with her crazy, meaningless dreams about Cappie.._But are they meaningless..? _She didn't really know the answer.

She closed her eyes for the third time. And there she was in Cappie's embrace, snuggling closer to him. Kissing his chest and lips. Feeling loved. Feeling happy. Feeling whole. She looked him in the eyes. They were full of love. Love for her. She kissed his lips lightly. He kissed her back knew that she loved him too. It was a deep itching feeling in her heart. She couldn't get rid of it. She didn't want to.

And then she woke up. Again. Feeling scared. He is haunting her in her dreams..His loving eyes. His loving smile. His everything. _Do I miss him..? _She is asking herself.

She tried to sleep. But she couldn't. Not after this dream. What if she missed her crazy ex Kappa Tau boyfriend. And what about Max ? She loved him, right ?

She stood up and put an old T-Shirt and a jean. She had made the decision. And she hoped it was the right one.

She left the ΖΒΖ house and started running. It was rainning like hell. But she knew that she needed to do this.

She knocked Max's door. He opened the door with a happy face. Only hers wasn't exactely that happy.

'Hey Case..What are you doing here ?' he asked with a smile on his face.

'Well..Ehmmm..I was thinking..' she started mumbling. He knew that something was wrong.

'What Casey ?' He was more serious this time.

'I think...ehmmm...I think that we need to break up.' She said.

Tears started forming in his eyes. He looked at her one more time without answering. And then he slammed the door at her face.

She stared at the closed door for one more minute and then she started running again. The pouring rain was falling down on her. But she didn't really mind.

She was finally at the ΚΤΓ house. She stared at the door one minute, then took a deep breath and knocked the door. Beaver answered.

'Hey Case. You looking for Cap, right ?' he asked.

Casey nodded. But before she knew it she saw Cappie right behind Beaver.

' I guess I don't even need to call him.' Beaver said laughing.

'Hey Case. What made you come and visit us in such a raining night ?' He said sarcastically.

She looked him deep in his big blue eyes. He surely looked confused. She took several steps closer ro him and the she leaned in and kissed him fiercefully and passionatelly on the lips.

At first he just stayed there. Frozen. But then he put his strong arms around her slim waist. He leads her to the bedroom without even stopping kissing her.

He gently puts her on the bed and takes off her old T-Shirt. He recognised this T- Shirt. It was his and he had given it to Casey. He smiled.

She trails kissing on his neck. She takes of his shirt. The feeling of his on her body made her moan. She took of his pants and kissed him more.

He unclasped her bra. He kissed her neck then collarbone and then each one of her breasts. He removed her panties and his boxers and slides into her slowly.

She moans lightly. Dugs her nails in his back and moves her hips with his. She felt whole. She felt alive. She truly had missed him.

He groans. He had missed her. He loved her and he couldn't live without her. He always knew that. He just hadn't realised it.

She starts shaking. He groans loud screaming her name. She moans and collapses in his embrace. He puts her closer to him. She put her arms around him. He looks deep in the eyes and asks

'What about Max ?'

'I broke up with him..' she said.

'For me ?' he asked. He obviously knew the answer. He just liked hearing it.

'Yes.' She said.

He kisses her forehead. 'I love you Casey'

'I love too Cap..' She said smiling.

She makes him alive.

He makes her alive.

They are meant for eachother.

THE END xx

Hope you guys liked it. It took me a while to write it. I wanted it to be perfect. Don't forget guys..READ AND REVIEW..xx


End file.
